


Girlfriend

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jutsu turns Sasuke into a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been in a huge writers block lately. And I broke it with a hetero. Interesting.

"Sasuke!!" I called out as I opened the door to my boyfriend's house.  
"Yo, where are you?" I said to myself when I saw he wasn't in the living room. 'Maybe he's in the bedroom.' I though as I made my way through the house.  
"Sasuk-" I stopped myself as soon and I saw... him?  
"What- HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE DOBE?!" Sasuke stopped his pacing when he saw me.  
"Wha- Y-you're a girl!" I screamed.  
"I know this!!!"   
"Why- How- What?"  
"I don't know, some kind of jutsu or something. I woke up like this." He sighed.  
I tried to calm myself with my breathing. Somehow, my boyfriend was my girlfriend?!  
After I was calm, I looked up to see Sasuke glaring at me. The long hair was throwing me off a bit, well, everything was. He actually looked hot as a girl. Long raven hair, onyx eyes as usual, but they had more of a sparkle. The normal clothes, but they hugged his curves perfectly, and the boobs.... Perfectly round and not too big. After staring for a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sasuke glaring over me.  
"I see you're enjoying the view." Sh- he scoffed and he pointed down at the growing tent in my jeans.  
I blushed as I looked down, trying to cover it.  
Sasuke shook his head as he sat down on me. "I think we can have a bit of fun with this." He smirked. "And think, this is one exception where you can top me." He chuckled as he brought me into a kiss.  
I moaned into it as he grinded against me. I moved my hands up he- hi- oh what the hell- her back, slowly moving the shirt up.  
We pulled away once we both ran out of breath, and I took my shirt off, as long as hers. I stared at her breasts, no bra- fuck they were perfect. I cupped them in my hands as I sucked on her neck, earning a cute moan, and traveled down to the collar bone, and to her nipples, teasing one with my tongue.  
"Ahh!" She threw her head back in ecstasy. I smirked and sucked on it, rubbing the other with my fingers. I liked the reactions I was getting with my fem!Sasuke.   
"N-naruto..." She moaned, pushing me down onto the bed. I pulled away and kissed her again.  
She grinded against my groin again, and I couldn't help but release a loud moan. She moved her hands to the hem of my pants, tugging on them.   
She moved off me and slowly, too slowly, pulled down my jeans and boxers, throwing them across the room.  
I hissed as my member sprang into the cold air. She leaned up to it and slowly licked up the length before engulfing it in her mouth.  
God, her mouth could do wonders. She kept at a slow, antagonizing pace. I could help but buck my hips. But she held them in place.  
"F-fuck... Sasuke... Stop." I told her before I came.  
She let go with a pop before she sat up and took her own pants , setting them near mine. I could've came just from the sight of her naked, but decided against it. Is this how Sasuke feels when I use Sexy no Jutsu? Oh god.  
"Stop drooling dobe." She snapped me back to reality.  
"So bossy." I rolled my eyes.   
She climbed on then bed, straddling my hips. I groaned as she grinded on me.  
"Sasuke... get on your knees." I demanded, and surprisingly, she did just as I told.  
I got behind her and positioned the tip of my cock. "Ready?"   
"Just fuck me already Usuratonkatchi!" She groaned.  
I took no time and plunged right into her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, and I waited until she told me to move.  
I thrusted in at a slow pace, letting her get used to it.  
"Is that all you fucking got?" She said in between moans.  
So I went harder, deeper, and faster.  
"Fuck! I'm gonna-" I screamed as I came inside her, causing her to climax as well.   
I pulled out and flopped beside her.  
"That was..." I trailed off.  
"Amazing." She finished.  
"How about a round two?" I suggested.  
She laughed and jumped onto me. "Only if I get to take a ride."  
"Deal." I nodded.


End file.
